Insatiable
Insatiable 'is the sixth full length LP by American singer-songwriter Beyoncé Knowles. The album is her first to be released through 8Bit Records. Executive produced by Pharrell Williams, the album was recorded in a 7 month span, in the process of promotion for her self-titled album BEYONCE. Insatiable, according to Beyonce, is a commentary on how sex has become something so superficial and lacking of the authenticity and purity it once had in the past, when people engaged less in casual sex and were more appropriately conservative about their notions on sex as a whole. The album also features production from The-Dream, Stargate, Timbaland, label mate Kimbra and Beyonce herself, who wrote/ co-wrote every track on the album.S Insatiable was surprise released on June 22 2014 in the same way BEYONCE was: In the middle of the night, with no prior notice. Beyonce first partnered with Nokia to unveil visuals for the album, and later on in the era collaborated with other brands to push sales of the album. Insatiable has been a commercial success for Beyonce, spawning 4 hit singles and the best selling tour of the year - The Insatiable World Tour, which visited North America, Europe, Asia and South America. The album was later repackaged as The Serial Slayer and featured the #1 hit Vigilante with Rihanna, which went on to break several records. Insatiable won the Best Album award at the CAL Debut Awards, where Beyonce also clinched the Best Artist title. Rat-Raced, the third single off the album, won Best Single Concept at the Host Choice Awards and its music video won the Best Urban Video title at the Video Music Awards. Insatiable has been not just a commercial but also a critical success for the singer. 'Commercial Performance Insatiable became, at the time of its release, Beyonce's biggest album debut sales week with 1.1 million copies sold. However, her personal record was broken 3 months later with the re-release, The Serial Slayer. Insatiable went on to become the best selling album of 2014, selling over 6.2 million copies worldwide, her highest selling since I Am... Sasha Fierce in 2008, making it her best commercial performance in six years. 'Singles' B.B.C. was released as the lead single off Insatiable on 23rd June 2014. It became one of the highest selling singles of 2014, later remixed with vocals from Rihanna. Voyeur, the second single, was released a week after B.B.C. and failed to meet the success of B.B.C. initially, with critics deeming it a "flop" for its #11 debut. However, it went on to become 2x platinum and one of her biggest hits at #4. Rat-Raced, as Beyonce describes, is her "favourite" song on Insatiable. It managed to peak at #2, becoming the album's second biggest hit, peak-wise. I Wonder was released as the fourth and final single, reaching Platinum though not promoted as much as its prior singles. The song will appear on Christina Aguilera's upcoming eighth album. On 28th September 2014, I Wonder officially became Beyonce's 6th top 5 hit of 2014. 'Track Listing'